The secrets of love
by Shedou212
Summary: Hey there! I've decided to post a story from SF, however still need to mention it's my first story ever, so it won't be as flawless as you would expect - I'm aware of there are a lot of stories including Lucario, but why don't give it a try. Also, the world is a combination of our real world and Pokemon's one. Last but not least I'd appreciate any of your feedback. Enjoy!


**Author's note:** _The story itself contains relationship between Human/Pokémon (Lucario to be more specific) along with adult things. So if you don't like these things or you're not allowed to, stop reading right here. I also have to warn you, that the story is more about feelings rather than about sex - so if you're looking just for porn, then I'll probably disappoint you (I'm not so good in these scenes)._

 **Ownership:** _Pokémon are ©GAME FREAK, Nintendo, Creatures, TV Tokyo, ShoPro and The Pokémon Company._

 _'I'd rather be hated for who I am than loved for who I am not.'_ I thought the person who uttered this sentence must be fool, because nobody cares who we truly are. As time went on I realized, that this man was right and that we shouldn't be ashamed of what or who we are. Later in my life the quote gave me strength to surpass all prejudices I was facing to... You probably must be asking yourselves of who I am, and that you're not here to listen these bullshit…

 ** _[Morning - 7:30am]_**

"Geez," I mumbled as I was reaching the phone to turn off the stupid alarm - it showed 7:30am and then I noticed the date: 3rd May. Suddenly I realized what does it mean: "Yeah, today's my birthday!", and I immediately jumped out from the bed. I went to the window, opened it and took a deep breath of clear, fresh air, while I had a great opportunity to enjoy spring show along with the sunrise. However, soon after I realized the most important person is missing – my loyal friend Shun, Lucario.

I panicked and my heart began to beat heavily, but in the middle of this mind-mess I heard knocking on the door. "Come in," I answered and waited with tension, who'll appear in front of me (except Lucario I live also with my mother). Of course it was none other than Shun. My mind were calmed down and his presence had conjured up a smile of happiness on my face.

"Buddy, where have you been? I was worried about you – please, don't do this to me again, right?" Shun gave me a hearty laugh and then spoke with nice and calm voice: "Well, in the first place good morning sleepyhead. And second, because you have your birthday today, I couldn't leave anything to chance." Hmm, I wonder what he was doing the whole time…

Personally, I've never really cared about birthdays of mine… I don't like having big party or anything similar. Most important thing to me is being with my closest friends/family on that day. Overall I consider myself as a person, who prefer idealistic values rather than materialistic one.

"Am I still not allowed to know what are you preparing for me?" I beseeched…

"You're hopeless, do you know it?" He gave me a smile and then added: "You'd better go prepare yourself and go downstairs to us as soon as possible..."

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder who's training who…" I quietly asked myself, but Shun to my surprise spoke again: "What have you said?"

"I said 'Yes sir!'" then I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bathroom, while I left Shun behind. Afterwards I realized, that I'd been in front of Lucario just in my boxers - I blushed at the thought of being almost naked in front of him…

I opened the door to the bathroom, entered in and closed them behind. Then I stood in front of mirror and started to scan myself. My body shape has never been somehow outstanding – my body weight is 55kg (121 pounds) with slightly visible abs and height 163cm (5'35"); Lucario is slightly higher with his 167cm (5'48"). Well, according to BMI tables it was all good, but… Anyway, I'm not so proud of myself, but unfortunately haven't done much to change it.

It brings me to the fact that I still haven't introduced myself. My name's Shinji, and from now on I'm 18. I have brown eyes, shorter brown hair and I come from a small village, which isn't so far from the civilization as some might think. We have an access to the internet or telephone, but it doesn't really matter. All what matters is the presence of Shun; that he has always been here for me. Shun is incredibly important to me and I admire him, even though it may look strange… When I was 15, I began to have a feelings I've never had before, but sadly I'm not fully able to describe them. Ok, maybe I've got an idea, but…

Anyway, I needed to get rid of these thoughts – I took off my boxers and entered the bath. After turning the faucet, droplets of hot water began to fall on my skin. However, this calm had been interrupted by my thoughts, which ran through my head again – so many things I was forced to think about… What's wrong with me? Why I'm feeling indescribably in Shun's presence, when he pays attention me – I always feel pleasant heat coming from my heart. Could it be…? I completely lost the track of time until I heard loud knocking on the door followed by Shun's voice: "Hey, Shinji, hurry up, you're late!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" I replied. I had to get rid of these thoughts again and do my best to finish the showering. Then I performed morning hygiene, dressed the clothes I've prepared (tracksuit decorated in black-blue colors) and made my way downstairs to the living room. As I walked down, I already saw Shun sitting on the couch and my mother, who was sitting in a chair as usually. I went through the kitchen, greeted my mother and sat down next to Shun.

Our house isn't so big after all, but it was enough for us. The living room is separated from the kitchen by a bar table while the most of the living room is occupied by sofa set along with chair, and with TV hanged on the wall. Under the TV is simple chest of drawers, all designed to the nature colors.

Shun looked at me, grinned and then said: "It's about time!" I wanted to oppose him, but when I had a look to the clock… It was 8:13am already… Impossible! "S-Sorry for that." Usually the morning preparation takes me about 15 minutes, but today it took me more time than I expected.

Mom brought me back to reality though: "It's okay, no need to worry about it." She looked at Shun and then they both went to the kitchen. As I expected, they brought a birthday cake and put it down to the table. I stood up as I already knew what will take place – each of them congratulated me and then time for presents had come. I couldn't wait what Shun had prepared for me!

"Well then, the time has come. I can clearly see how excited you are, so let me reveal my plan…" he said with grin on his muzzle.

"Go ahead and don't let me wait, pleaseee…" Geez, I almost begged him.

"Well, the first part of your birthday present is from me and your mother… After today's lunch we're going to camping for the rest of the weekend. We both need to relax and enjoy ourselves like we were used to long time ago. We prepared all things needed for a camping, so we should have all stuff we would needed. And now it's your turn, ma'am."

During Shun's speech I sensed a lot of pride, pride that he'd been able to handle all these things (but I wouldn't expect anything less), but I felt some kind of care as he mentioned 'to enjoy ourselves'… I can't express how happy I am to have such a great friend.

Shun's speech also brought a further fact – I study at high school and my dream is to be successful there, because I'd like to be on places, where I'd to be able to change something, especially affect the way of human's behavior to Pokémon. You can say 'That is an unrealizable dream' and I'm aware of that, but for me is better to do something rather then standing idly and do nothing. Unfortunately, my study requires a lot of my time, so I haven't many opportunities to be with Lucario as I was used to before. Even though I'm doing my best to be with him every moment of my free-time, it's just doesn't enough, and that tears me to pieces from inside. Despite all these things Shun isn't idle and at the time I'm out, Shun does his best as well and he's working on himself, both psychical and mental side (by the way, he has incredible sexy body). No kidding, I really admire him… I was also thinking about to ask him for a lesson of self-defense, but I'm afraid of his reaction – I'm afraid that I would embarrass myself, I'm afraid, that he might be able to recognize my feelings towards him, which I'm trying to hide in every possibly way – need to say successfully, at least I hope so (yes, how naive I am…).

"So then, because I had no idea, what I should give you for your 18th birthday, I've decided to take part in Shun's plan. We've arranged all necessary things you may need during your camping, including the travel costs and equipment. In addition, here are some money, which you can use however you want," and she gave me the envelope with money.

"Wau, thanks mom…" So Shun prepared the whole thing along with my mom, incredible.

She didn't waste time and continued: "In the envelope, as you can see is 250$ - it's nothing like pocket money, but anyway, you should manage them reasonably and wisely. But at the same time please remember, that you can use them for everything. I'll leave revelation of the true purpose up to you. I believe you'll use them according to your best knowledge and belief."

I stood there in disbelief and just tried to understand the meaning of every word she spoke. Wait a second, something's wrong. Why she's highlighting the word 'for everything'? Does it mean anything more? In the meanwhile Shun stood up and went to the hallway, whence he brought a large backpack along with a double sleeping bag on top and put it next to the couch.

"We're going to drag all of this stuff?" I asked stupidly… "Of course, but with the slight difference – you, my friend, are going to carry it," and gave me mischievous grin. "You…!" I told him with feigned anger. "I love you too," he retorted provocatively. I blushed, even though I knew it wasn't serious.

Next hour was in good mood – we ate a few pieces of cake and then just talking about a lot of things, of course we couldn't skip some fun and, as usually, my teasing with Lucario. In the blink of an eye was already 9:30am and I realized that before we set our camping off, I need to do something.

"Mom, Shun-kun, I need to arrange something in the city. Would you mind if I leave you alone for a while? I promise I'll be back as soon as possible; by lunch I will certainly at home."

"Ok, no problem," mam said and Lucario nodded as well. I was surprised Shun didn't ask to where I'm heading. I grabbed the envelope and ran to my room – I took my gained savings (something around 500$), changed my clothes to be worth of wearing in the city (just jeans with spring sports-like jacket) and without doubts set off. Bus to the city stops here once per two hours, so I had some time to catch the bus since the bus stop is about 10-15 minute of walk. I chose a very slow walking to there as I recalled the memories of the time exactly 5 years ago…

 ** _[Flashback – 5 years ago]_**

"Can I open my eyes now?" I asked nervously… Suddenly something started to pull my leg and because I couldn't stand it anymore, I opened them. At that moment I didn't know, if I should cry or to jump for joy, so I did both. "Riolu!" I shouted, grabbed him and started to jump.

"That's enough!" said mom with a stern voice. "Don't you see he doesn't like it?"

"I-I'm sorry, I was just so… happy," I said apologetically.

"It's okay, I understand, however Pokemon aren't toys, but living creatures – and from now on this Pokemon is also the member of our family, so you'll treat him with respect, understood?"

I tried to perceive every word, but I was still staring at this cute Riolu I've always wished. "Understood mom."

You see, I'm living only with my mom, because my dad had moved abroad, which led to that my parents divorced; fortunately in good terms, so I'm able to meet him occasionally (however, I've been visiting him twice in my life, so there's nothing like father&son relationship). I always had everything I wanted, at least regarding material things. From the very beginning I missed something, especially love/care of another kind than motherly, to have a friend I would rely on in all respects, with whom I would speak about problems bothering me and vice versa. Simply, to this day I've never had a real friend. Sure I have some friends at school, but these aren't that kind of close buddies that you share everything with, not that kind of friendship and in addition I've never been a person, who would require to interact with collective – I've always been rather in seclusion and tried to hide my feelings, tried to never talk so much about my personal life. Also my mom spends a lot of time in work, so you can imagine, what it is like. However, now it's time for a change – it's here. Finally I've got a friend to rely on and I hope it'll be vice versa as well, even though that expect love and care, I haven't so much to offer him right now.

Then I made one quick note in my mind – 'I bet this little one is strong, so it would be better not to anger him,' and chuckled for myself.

When I pul myself together, I approached my new friend, knelt front of him to have direct eye contact and start speaking: "Riolu, I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you or something, I'm just so happy that you're here, that I did what I did… Heh, you even don't know, how glad to be in the presence of yours." These words can sound silly, especially the last part, but it was exactly how I felt it and feel even now.

"Well, maybe I know…" he said calmly. Wait a second, he spoke? The true is I always wanted a Lucario, so I did a lot of studying and I also successfully found out, that some Lucario are able to understand human speech by something called 'Aura Speech' and that they're sometimes able to truly speak with our speech, bud I'd never expected the same goes to Riolu…

"Don't be so surprised," he laughed, "and no need to worry, it was just all just of sudden."

"I just…" I blushed and tried to calm down myself. "Well, I'm Shinji, please bear with me, if you can."

"Nice to meet you, Shinji-sama," he answered with friendly voice… But, I had more on my mind to tell him, but firstly I need make thing clear… "Don't be so formal please – I'm nothing like your master or anything. If you address me with my name, address me just as 'Shinji', okay?"

"Alright, I'll try."

"Mom, are we allowed to leave you alone for some time?"

"Sure, I'm aware of you have a lot of things to share." I hugged her and whispered her: "Thanks a lot mom, that's the best thing that would ever happened to me," and then gave her a kiss.

"Riolu, would you mind go with me, please?"

"Sure thing," he smiled, again. I was so happy about that.

"We'll be back soon, I promise," I said to mom.

 ** _[Flashback – 30 minutes later]_**

Throughout the walk, we hadn't talked so much, so it was a little embarrassing... But on the other hand we both knew we'll have plenty of time once we arrive. After less than half an hour we reached the destination in a forest – it was secret one that I've never told about to anyone. It was a place, where I'm used to go when I want to relax or to think about various things that are running through my mind. It was a peaceful place by a small spring, where you could only hear running water, singing of birds and the blowing wind. I lay down into the grass and looked towards sky, while trees were surrounding us, so it was something like 'window to the heaven from the dark forest'. Riolu, to my surprise followed me and did the same.

"This is the place where you're feeling good?"

"Yeah, and maybe the place where I belong to…" I answered calmly, "You know, you're the first one I've ever taken here and a very first person I believe I can trust in all respects, even though I've known you only less then an hour."

"I sensed your thoughts running through your mind during our way to here, but now you look as a completely different person, I can feel peace in your soul… Heh, you're sure something."

I looked at that little cute creature and answered: "Well, I don't know if I'm something, but you've got a point in one thing… Sometimes I really think over the purpose of us, us humans to be here, but let's cut this topic off…"

Riolu looked at me and then spoke: "As I said, you're really something. Although you didn't tell things you have on your mind, I can sense them, at least some of them. And from what I saw to this moment, I can say you're a man in the right place, Shinji-sa… Umm, Shinji. To be honest, when I've been informed I'll be a companion of a 13 year old boy, I was afraid he'll probably has no idea of what real world is, simply put he'll be... a brat… I'm glad I was wrong, Shinji."

The way he said that… He has already passed its own life experience for sure...… Even though I was afraid to ask (I didn't want to hurt him), I had to know it… "Riolu, I have to ask you something – How did you get to us? I mean, aren't your species live in sanctuary?"

"As far as I know, my mother was killed when she tried to protect me from poachers. She succeeded, but at the cost of her life…" he sighed and looked towards the sky. "Park rangers pursued these poachers for some time, but they managed to apprehend them just when one of them had shot my mother. I was 3/4 year old at the time… I don't remember a lot, but I know that one of the poachers was killed by a ranger and the second was arrested. I also still remember that I didn't want to break away from my mother."

It brought me to the brink of tears. Why are there people who are doing these horrible things? Damn it, why did I ask this question - I've just hurt him… I'm such an idiot! "I-I'm sorry Riolu, I didn't-"

"It's okay. In fact you're very first person to who I'm telling it and I'm glad to be able to have a talk with you without hesitation, so please, don't blame yourself. It seems it's our 'first' for both of us, huh?" He chuckled a continued: "Where have I stopped… Ah, yes. After that incident I spent one year in some kind of rescue center, but I have to admit they took care of me well, even though it was initially difficult to trust them. Anyway, thanks to all what has happened I'm stronger, more than I would ever have been."

I was speechless. I've never experienced something so terrifying, what would affected me so much, and this Riolu experienced these things as an innocent kid; I felt so much sorrow toward him, but at the same time I admired him and always will. When I pull myself together, I spoke with determination: "I swear Riolu, that I'll do everything I'll possibly can to protect you from all kinds of evil, even if it would cost me my life. I swear, that I'll be your strength and that I'll be by your side forever… Well, at least if you won't refuse me as your buddy." I finished my sentence and looked directly into his beautiful, ruby eyes.

"It's a deal?" He said with a smile. I was surprised how quickly he switched its attitude, but he probably wanted to shake off unpleasant thoughts.

"It's a deal." I answered happily. But at the same time one more thing came to my mind… "Riolu?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your opinion to names, or eventually, would you like one?"

"My opinion?" I saw his confusion, but I let him to make up his own minds and then he answered me: "I've never had one - I've always been only a number in a system… But come to think of it, it would be fine to have one, wouldn't be? Have you already got any idea?"

"Let me think… Hmm… - What about Shun?"

"Shun?" He looked at me and leaned his head inquiringly.

"Yeah, Shun. The meaning of this name is 'talented' and I think it's perfectly suitable for you."

"That's what you really think?" He asked innocently. Geez, he looked so cute at that moment (not that he usually isn't).

I got up from the ground, turned to him and again, knelt in front of him as he was lying there. He probably sensed what I plan to do, so he sat in front of me. I looked into his eyes, took his paws and started: "Sure! Well then, nice to meet you, Shun-kun. And welcome to the family!" I said with full of enthusiasm and embraced him tightly with tears in my eyes, tears of happiness.

"T-Thanks, Shinji-sama," he said and blushed a little.

"Ehm, what have I told you about addressing me like that?"

"Umm… You're right, sorry. But from now the same goes for you – 'Shun' is enough," and winked at me.

"Got it. But we should head home already… But Shun?"

"What's that?"

"There's one more thing I'd like to tell you." And again, he leaned his head inquiringly… "Hmm, and that 'one thing' is…?"

"I just want to say that as long as we're together, we're stronger buddy." Heh, I even don't know from where these words came from – probably my heart took place again, because these words are exactly how I feel it.

"Simply put: Together stronger, together one, right?" he chuckled. Then we stood up and slowly walked to home. This time we were talking with each other, especially about various stories of our so different lives, but at the same time so identical lives…

 ** _[End of flashback]_**

 ** _[Present– 12:36am]_**

"Hi everyone, I'm back!"

"Just in time. We almost started to eat without you… Take off your jacket, wash your hands and come to us."

"Yes mom!"

 ** _[5 minute later]_**

"Geez, what were you doing… Doesn't matter, you're late, again!" Sure, he just teased me as always… "I think you gonna enjoy this weekend," he added with mischievous smile. Uff, I bet he's going to torture me.

After a very tasty lunch we sat in the living room to relax and enjoy last moments of home comforts...

 ** _[Afternoon - 01:40pm]_**

"I think it's time for us to set off, Shinji." I looked at him inquiringly and answer wasn't long in coming. "Yes, I'm serious… So do you plan to get ready or should I kick you off from the couch?" he asked playfully. "Heh, you wouldn't do that buddy…"

"Do you want to risk it?" From the way he said it… "Alright, I got it, I'm going to prepare myself now," I said and pretended to be offended, even though I was extremely excited.

I went upstairs, grabbed all necessary stuff, then one more time make sure to have all I would needed during our camping and after I finished, I went downstairs. Well, you can guess who was impatiently waiting for me.

"I'm ready to go, sir!" Shun gave me an evil grin and said: "Really? I don't think so…"

I even had no chance to answer and he handed me the backpack. Honestly, I don't know what was in the backpack, but it nearly got me laid on my back by its weight. Then he happily added: "Ok, now you're ready."

"Ufff, what the hell have you put everything in?"

"Many useful things, among others for example travel first aid kit." What we need it for? I expected Shun to answer my in-mind question, but nothing has happened, so I just let it be…

We said goodbye to mom and hit the road. I thought we're about to go to a place familiar to me, but… We went to the bus stop, so we made it in time for a bus at 2pm. As we arrived to the city, we were hanging around for a while and then boarded the train. It took about 1.5 hour and it still hadn't end, but I lost track of time as I fell asleep. "Hey, wake up, we're almost there!"

I looked around me and I had no idea of where we were… After we got off the train (as the only one by the way), I noticed a young girl is waving to us and heading toward us.

"Hey Rio-… Lucario, it's been a while!" she said with enthusiasm and hugged him. "Yeah... I'm glad to see you again. Well, this is the person I've been spending last 5 years – Shinji. Shinji, her name is Azami, the park ranger and person, who spent most of the time with me while I was in that 'rescue center' that I've mentioned during our first meeting."

"Nice to meet you, Azami-san. I've heard a lot about you, needless to say that only positive things. I don't know if it's not too late, but I want to say thanks for looking after Riolu, for all you have done for him. I appreciate it and I'm glad to know, that there are still people willing to help Pokemon."

"The pleasure is all mine. Lucario looks very happy and I bet it's thanks to you. I also have heard, that you keep supporting him in all he would imagine and that you're the best thing that ever happened to him," and winked at me. "Hey, that wasn't necessary, Azami-chan!" I bet I was able to glimpse his blush.

But on the other hand, it embarrassed me as well… "It's good to see that Lucario is in good hands and that he's doing well. Anyway, let's go, I'll give you a lift to the place Shinji asked me for."

"Heh, I have to admit, that I didn't expect you would work up the whole thing so well, Shun."

"Did you expect less?"

"Of course not, not from you," and we gave each other affable smile.

In less than 20 minutes we arrived to the place we were supposed to go according to Shun. We were in the middle of nothing, out of civilization, literally. It really doesn't bother me though, I've always wanted to unleash myself from all means of communication, civilization and disappear in the great outdoors, where I could be with the closest person of mine... It looks like my dream has become true. But how should I behave? I've never thought something like this would happen and now I'm going to be alone with Shun. Geez, here they are, these indescribable feelings… Or can I describe them already? No, it can't be…

"Ok, we're here. This is the place you had on your mind, isn't it, Shun-kun?"

"Yes, exactly. Thank you so much. I know it must have been very hard for you to arrange the whole thing and I really appreciate what have you done for us," and he quickly bowed, so as an expression of gratitude I bowed as well.

Azami smiled and said: "That's matter of course. Just be careful please – the area should be safe and poachers shouldn't be in any case able to get here, but anyway… I believe you'll take care of each other… Ok, and now – tomorrow we'll meet here at the same time, so around 4:30pm, right?"

"Understood. Once again, thanks."

"Not at all! But above all get back safely, please." The way she said it – from her words I could feel how deep friendship she made to Shun.

Somehow I said something I would normally never say: "Heh, be sure of if!" Shun laughed heartily and agreed on my words. Then we said goodbye to her and had entered the sanctuary. I've been following Shun, but after a while I began to fall behind as I started to be tired and the way to there wasn't one of the shortest… Again, I lost track of the time…

"Shinji," he turned to me and stopped, don't play around there behind me and hurry up!" he teases me.

"Hmm, and what about if you just wait for me and slow down a bit? By the way… Do you even know where we're heading to?"

"Sure, just have a look ahead." Once he said that, he started running to somewhere, then stopped and stood in the middle of a beautiful clearing. He stretched paws, took a deep

breath and said: "Mmm, what a nostalgia." I couldn't believe it since this place looked like my secret one, just spring is missing – however, here it felt much more natural.

I managed to catch him up and once I entered the place, I was filled with some kind of energy. "So that's the place you intended to take me? Shun, that's gorgeous," I said astonished.

"Yeah, that's it. As you have your secret place, I have my own as well. That place has its charm, which is able to enthrall you. Even though I hadn't had a chance to grow up in the wild after the incident, Azami-chan was allowing me to go to sanctuary very often, so I found this place. Anyway, this place is also the best to set the tent up. If you were looking forward for fire, then I'll probably disappoint you - here it is strictly forbidden and I don't want to Azami-chan has inconveniences."

"Yes, I understand. So, you'll help me with the tent, right?"

"Well, what else should I do with you..." I have to admit, that thanks Shun's help we made it in about 10 minutes, otherwise I'm sure it would take me much more time.

We took a seat on the grass and just sitting there for a while in silence until Shun broke it: "Ok, now it's time for the second part of your present…" On this sentence my eyes lit up - I felt like a little child.

"What would you say about to have some training?" Hey, that puckish voice… I looked at him confused – that would be something I should say after all: "What do you have on your mind?"

"How can I put it... If I recall, you'd like learn some fighting moves, so I've always been waiting for you to do a first step, but it had never happened. So I decided to provide you this opportunity and in case you'll like it, then continue after we'll be back home. So, what do you think?"

Shun caught me completely off guard and right there I didn't know what to say ... I was honored he noticed my desires, but I was afraid to embarrass myself in front of him. "Shun, thank you so much, you're really awesome. The reason I haven't ask for it is the fact, that I know how strong you are and that I'm unable to face you at any chance even in a simple training… But what difference does it make, I'll give it a chance, it would be fun," and I changed my face's expression to determination.

"That's the spirit!" he stood up, handed me a paw and also helped me to my feet. I thanked him and blushed a bit to touch of his paw.

"Ok, let's start. I suppose you already are familiar with some of my basic fighting stances as you've been watching me practicing sometimes…

"I know only the most basic things," I said uncomfortably…

"Great, at least you hadn't a chance to learn something by a wrong way," he said calmly. "Be ready and try to take a defensive stance." I stood in front of him, took basic defensive stance as he instructed and waited, what will happen next.

"Look out!"

"W-?" In the blink of an eye I found myself on the ground. "Geez, that hurt. What the hell…?"

"Heh, I see we've got a lot of work, right?" I could see clear grin on his face, but then he helped me to stand up…

 ** _[Afternoon - 30 minutes later]_**

"Ufff, I'm dead…" Really, I was totally exhausted. Shun gave me a hard time and I have to say, that he didn't treat me so nicely, so you can imagine, what was it to face a strong Lucario. Despite my whole body hurt me, I realized a lot of things, e.g. that Lucario is extremely dominant being and to be honest, it suits him perfectly. When I was child, I was glad to have someone to take care about, but now I'm honored to have such a strong buddy by my side.

"I have to admit, that you did quite well for a beginner, even though the road ahead of us is still long."

"Thanks Shun, I really appreciate it. Probably I would never be able to gather enough courage to ask you. After all you know me too well, some things never change… And yeah, you're right, need to work on not to be on the ground so many times…"

"Shinji, there's nothing to thank for. You supported me when I was Riolu, so this is the least that I can do." After he finished his sentence, he put one paw on my shoulder and added: "And no need to worry, you'll stay on the ground for a while during our next trainings... But I don't think it bothers you so much," he winked at me. Hmm, what does it mean? Geez, I can't stand this anymore…

"Well, do you think you can handle a little walk? We've got some time until sunset."

"And what about tent?"

"Are you afraid of someone could steal it? We're in area, which isn't open to the public and not so many Pokemon stay around. Trust me, I spent a lot of time here."

"Okay, then I suppose I can handle it; and if not, you'll be carrying me, don't you?"

"How self-confident you are," he joked. I didn't wait for him and I run straight forward before I realized I don't know where we're heading to. Shun approached me and said: "Do you really want to run? I can make it possible of course," he added with mischievous grin.

"No, thanks. I don't plan to compete with you anymore!" I tried to say this with feigned anger… "Hmm, you don't even know what you're missing. And now we'd better get going."

"Yep!"

 ** _[Evening - around 7pm]_**

We made it in time as the last rays of the setting sun were shining through the dense treetops, but I'm totally exhausted, again. We laid into the grass together and enjoyed the feelings of being in nature, to breathe fresh air and let our thoughts drift away. After some time I've decided to speak, so I sat down next to Shun and gazed on him for a while – that handsome being, who was lying there; we can say that beside his height and speech ability he's not so different from the others Lucario, but for me he's a unique one and only one I would do everything for. However, Shun noticed my contemplation, so he opened his eyes and asked: "What's up?"

"Shun, I have something to tell you…" I immediately started to be nervous.

He sat in front of me and then said: "Well, go ahead."

"The thing is…" Suddenly I become even more insecure, so I directed it by completely different direction than I had originally planned. "Have you ever thought over you skills? I mean, you're really strong and I daresay you're one of the strongest… Yes, it's true I don't like Pokemon battles, but I've never looked at it through your eyes and on the other hand, I don't want to restrict your progress. So Shun, if you really want it, please, tell me, I'm alright with it – I'm aware of speaking about it so late, and I apologize, but there hadn't been so many opportunities to discuss the whole thing. I feel kinda guiltily to bring it up after 5 years…"

"Come to think of it, it wouldn't be so bad to try battles. It's true the fighting motivate us and creates deeper bonds with our trainers as we have to trust in them and vice versa. You know, ever since I evolved into Lucario, I've been hard working on myself, so I think I would be able to win some of them," he chuckled, "but that's not exactly you wanted to tell me, am I right?"

Damn, damn it! I didn't know what to do. My eyes glanced down to the ground and I started to think over how to get out of this mess, but it was too late. "Shinji?" The silence had to be broken and Shun did it with a serious voice, "Look into my eyes please."

Confusion, confusion. Should I do it? If I do this, he'll sense all my feelings, but if not, I'll hurt him…

 ** _[Flashback]_**

„I'd rather be hated for who I am, than loved for who I am not – remember it dear. If you're not yourself, the others will probably accept you, but you'll always know, deep in your heart, that something is wrong or missing, that you're betraying your own heart."

 ** _[End of flashback]_**

That's it – be always yourself and you're gonna be alright. Mom, thanks, you helped me a lot. I took a deep breath, my eyes rose up again to meet his and I began speaking: "Shun, I'm really sorry, sorry for everything."

I took both his paws and continued: "Of course you're right as always. I really wanted to tell you more than I've said earlier. I have to firstly say thanks for today's day - I realized a lot of things and I'd like to share them with you, but please promise me, that you're not going to be angry and that you'll hear me out, even if it would be the last thing I would do."

"I promise, Shinji."

Once more I took a deep breath and pull myself together, because from now on my heart is the one who's taking place in speaking. "I don't exactly know where to start. When you was little Riolu, I was very happy you're with me, I was happy to have an awesome friend I could take care of – I always considered you lie you were my little brother. Ever since you evolved into Lucario, something deep inside me has changed." As soon as I noticed Shun's expression, I had to put it right… "Shun, I can assure you, that you didn't do anything wrong buddy. My feelings toward you weren't changed in negative sense, but in positive one, maybe too much positive. I saw how strong and able-bodied Pokemon you've become, and I've began to feel, that the Pokemon by my side isn't that little brother anymore, but that he's become my big brother. I felt, that my promise to be your strength had disappeared since you was completely self-sufficient, but then I realized, that my promise has a lot of meanings."

I let go of his paw a looked into the sky as a droplet tears escaped me due to all these memories. Shun looked at me and wiped a tear with his paw, so I looked back at him. "Shinji…" he whispered.

"It's alright… There are just a lot of memories and feelings." Shun gave me a sympathetic sight and very gentle smile, however, I needed to continue: "I think it's time to finish it once and for all."

"So, where have I ended? Yeah, that... I realized, that my promise to be your strength will be there forever. Among others I also felt other feelings, which were in me. Whenever you're touching me, whenever we're spending time together, whenever I see that you're happy, all of it makes me happy as well. I thought there's nothing extraordinary on it, but over the time I found out there's something more than I've ever thought. It was a turning point I closed myself to all things and didn't know what to do next. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'd rather prefer to torment myself the whole life, but I knew I'll be under pressure of myself to tell it to you. This day you've convinced me again how awesome buddy you are."

Then I began to be even more nervous, because now the time had finally come, the time to tell everything, to tell those few most important words: "Shun, you're so unique Pokemon that I doubt I'm worth of you. But what do I know is, that I fall in love with you, even though it's against all odds." I saw Shun's startled expression and I was afraid of what will follow, of Shun's reaction, but still I needed to continue: "Yes, I know that the relationships between two males are forbidden and are perceived as a negative thing, but I can't help myself – this is how I feel it and nothing will change it. I was just afraid you'll hate me and -" I was on the edge of tears, "...,that you'll leave me."

"Is that so?" I was surprised on his reaction and looked into his eyes again – he said the sentence with such a calm voice… "I sensed something is wrong, after all aura helps me to sense feelings, but I've never expected something like this. To tell you the truth, I've never thought about us in this way and it's probably time to start now. As you said, since I evolved into Lucario, I feel that I've got an obligation to protect you – it seems our feelings were exactly the opposite. Anyway, why should I hate you or leave you? You're my silly human," he laughed.

„So you're okay with it?" I said nervously.

He leaned closer to me and said "Sure." I can't express how surprised I was. Then a momentary silence has appeared between us till Shun broke it: "Hmmm, and I think I already know what to do next." As he finished his sentence, he pressed our lips together. I already have kissed a girl, but this was something brand new, something I never forget. What a deep feelings of two souls connected in the most intimate manner; for a moment nothing has mattered and everything has stopped. Our lips touched so gently, and then our tongues started to dance with each other. As tongues started to fight, however I was overwhelmed by Shun and soon his tongue started to explore my mouth – heh, even here he was dominant. After a few moments, we pulled apart, very slowly…

"Shun, I was… Awesome, but at the same time so indescribable."

"Hehe, glad to hear it. Exactly how it have to be."

Then I recalled something… "Shun, please wait here a second, I'll be right back."

"Remember, if you'll try to escape, I'll catch you up!" He said with playful giggle. I left it unanswered, stood up and went to the tent… After a while I took a thing I'd been looking for and ran back to Shun.

"Give me you paws and close your eyes, please." He did I asked him for – I could sense his discomfort, but excitement at the same time.

"Here you are," and I gave him small gift box with dedication, "now you're allowed to open your eyes."

"Okay," he said, opened his eyes and started to read the dedication: "'Together stronger, together one.' H-Hey, that's…"

"Yep, our promise we gave each other during our first meeting. These words have always been deep inside me and so I've decided to immortalize them. You know, I can't thank you enough for everything you have ever done for me, and I'd like you to know how much I appreciate you've always been by my side and that you've got enough of patience to train with me today. In addition, I bet that any other Pokemon would kick me off after my declaration of love I've made…"

"Heh, I think I already kicked you enough during our training, didn't I?" Damn, his mischievous smile again – I hate to admit it, but he's sexy when he's doing it. Anyway, he had a look back at the box and opened it. Inside was placed dog tag made of polished steel to which I had engrave there something as well.

"'To my beloved Shun.' Shinji," he said surprised with emotion, "thanks!" and tightly embraced me.

"S-Shun," I gasped.

"Yeah, sorry," he laughed, looked into my eyes and gave me quick kiss, "I got carried away a little. So that's the reason you went to the city today, isn't it?"

"It's alright buddy, just that you have almost broke me," I said with humor. "And yep, I've always wanted to give you this and you finally gave me an opportunity to realize it. Shun, I love you so much!"

"Hehe, so do I!" he said enthusiastically. I couldn't believe it – I mean, yes, he kissed me, but that all happened so quickly… Shun immediately brought me out of my momentary trance: "However I think we should go to the tent already, slowly is getting dark."

"Yeah, let's go."

 ** _[A few moments later]_**

I entered the tent first as Shun stayed outside for a while due to enjoying last moments of the day – I had changed my clothes to simple tracksuit and then Shun appeared. The tent was spacious for both of us and surprisingly wasn't cold in there, so we just laid onto our double sleeping bag with small pillows – I carefully put my head to Shun's cream-colored soft furry chest and enjoyed his presence. It's been wonderful feeling to be so close to him. Shun put his paw on my shoulder and we stayed like this for some time. I've decided to break this beautiful moment and to go further.

"Hey, Shun?"

"Hmm?"

"Em…" Geez, stress is trying to absorb me again… I hate it!

"Don't be so shy and go ahead, my lover," he said calmly and at the same time with a hint of passion, which gave me the strength.

We both sat face to face, so I could start: "Well then… I have something very important on my mind – You see, to this day I've never had an opportunity to experience the feeling of being truly loved. I'm asking, will you be the very first one to show me the true secrets of love?" Heh, believe it or not, I've never had an intimate relationship with someone before, even thought I had two girlfriends, but nothing 'more intimate' had taken place…

„I see… But, are you sure, aren't you having second thoughts?"

„Yes, I am sure. You're the person I love and only one I want to…mate with, if you're okay with It of course." I was surprised by my own directness.

„I would be honored, I just don't want to hurt you, either physically or mentally."

„You're the best!", I said with incredible enthusiasm, fell on his neck. „And no need to worry – as long as you're with me, I'll be the happiest person ever."

„Alright, as you wish…", said amused. „Do you have an idea how to start?"

„To be honest, nope." I felt embarrassingly a bit…

„I knew it…", he smiled. „Okay then – put your t-shirt off, lie on your back and try to relax. "

I did as he said and tried to relax. However, not that I was very successful and Shun obviously noticed it.

„Calm down and let your body drift into a serenity." Shun sat astride on my hips, while leaned over to me and kissed me again. I moaned as his long tongue worked its way inside. This kiss, however, wasn't just full of love, but is was filled with desire and flaming passion. I could sense that fire, a fire that has swelled dramatically as we kissed, and slowly faded away after we parted our lips, but the heat of the flame has still persisted, deep in our hearts. Words itself even can't describe how it was like.

Then Shun looked into my eyes, and again, with mischievous grin, while our lips were only a few centimeters apart. „Ready to go, sweety?" he whispered.

„As long as you are, my beloved." Funny – I even don't know where that determination has come from.

He gave me last quick kiss and then lightly nibbled my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. He continued with teasing my nipples by his agile tongue; it almost looked like if it wasn't his first time.

He slowly reached down and began to undress me, and he seemed to enjoy it – first he took off my tracksuit and then he stopped at my boxers: „You're already hard down there, huh?" This comment caught me off guard and turned my face into one big tomato. I tried to gather up my courage and throw the ball to the other side: "Well, I couldn't help myself when I'm in presence of such a handsome sexy guy." Somehow I expected to make him blush as well, but…

„Heh, that guy is going to take you tonight. You know you're so cute while blushing like this," he smirked and finally took my boxers off. "Hmm, it doesn't look bad my boy," he said seductively. Great, not only he managed to embarrass me more than I was before, but he also constantly was teasing me. He just put a paw on my thigh, but I already thought I'm going to lose it right there before he even touched my cock. By the way, my member was about 15,5cm (6,1"), so there's not a lot to proud of, but I'm honored Lucario takes me as I really am.

"T-Thanks." As I finished my sentence, he started to stimulate my member with his soft paw, to what I moaned in the feeling of his paw touching my most intimate part of my body. Lucario, however, didn't pay attention to it and continued: he flicked out his tongue and lightly brushed over my scrotum. I thought it's something, but then he stuck out his tongue and licked my member from the base to the tip and looked at me. "How does it feel my boy?"

It took me some time to restore myself, but I made up my minds and answered: "A-amazing... Please, continue."

"Yeah, I plan to," he added and started to do circles movements around the tip. Then he took me into his mouth – I don't know how, but he managed to take the whole length into his mouth, inch after inch. I moaned in pleasure as he was giving me such a good treating – I could even feel his cold muzzle touching my skin. "A-Are you sure you haven't done it before?" Instead of answer me, he began to bring his head up and down while using his tongue to increase the pleasure. However, I was receiving so much of it that I was slowly reaching my limits and I couldn't do anything to prevent it, which was reflected by the fact I started to pant heavily. Shun probably sensed it, so he suddenly stopped right there and looked at me impishly.

"Hey, w-why did you stop? It felt so good!"

"Want more? Want to go all way to the end?"

I didn't know how to respond as my mind was clouded in a haze of pleasure. "Shit yes!"

"I need something more than this baby. Maybe you could beg for it?" This totally took my breath away… I knew Shun is dominant one, but I'd never expected such a way. Nevertheless, I had to accede to his game or we wouldn't get any further, although it'll be hard to adapt myself since I'm not used to it.

"I-I beg you Shun, finish me and savor every droplet of my seed filling you deep into your stomach. Please, I need it so badly!" I said helplessly with a deep breaths.

"So be it – But remember, next time you'll have to try more," he warned me and once he touched my member with his tongue, I reached my climax. "Oh, Shun!" I groaned as he took me into his mouth again, which sent a spurts of my warm cum deep into Shun's stomach and he swallowed every drop of it, even though I didn't ejaculated for long.

"Wau… Shun, that was unbelievable," I said in amazement, unable to create meaningful sentences.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he smirked and sat down by my side, so I did the same and he continued, "but now is my turn, buddy."

I gave him one more passionate kiss, where I also could taste the residual flavor of my own cum as Lucario kissed me deeply. After we broke our kiss, he ordered me to lay on my back again. I waited what he'll do, and he surprised me again – he knelt over me with his hips in front of my face and then looked down at me: "Like what you see, don't you?" I had an excellent view to his sheath along with balls while his cock slightly started to poke out – it looked so… Tasty, delicious, but…

"W-Well," I blushed, "I'm not sure I know how to start..."

"Hey, take it easy and don't force yourself to anything, right?"

"Okay, thanks. I couldn't have asked for a better partner, Shun." Once I finished my sentence, I moved myself forward, but I faltered for a second. "Shun, can I?"

"Of course, go ahead. You can begin with stroking my sheath and maybe you'll be able to recognize further steps."

I started as Shun ordered me: stroking his sheath and I also started to kneading it to stimulate him a little more, but I was wondering how does it taste, so I slowly took the exposed part of his cockhead between my lips and started doing circle movements with my tongue to increase his pleasure. Uff, fortunately there were pillows, otherwise my neck would pretty hurt...

"I have to admit -, that you're doing your job well. Just a little more, make me hard!"

As his member kept growing, I began slid up and down upon it. Lucario put his paws on the back of my head and began to thrust into my mouth – for some reason it felt great to me. After a while I noticed his know was already fully visible and that his tip is getting deeper and deeper – it almost touched the back of my throat, but I did my best to keep up the pace and handle it without gagging, but I still needed more time - his fully erected member has about respectable 18cm (7,08"). I also felt pre-cum running from his tip all the time, and it was… Weird – warm, sweet, but salt at the same time. I can't describe it now, but I'm already addicted on it.

"Oh Shinji, y-your…mouth is so…warm. P-Please, keep it up, suck on it!" On these word I realized I'm hard down there again. I kept my efforts to pleasure him, and obviously well as Lucario was moaning and sighing all the time. I couldn't believe what stamina Lucario had.

After a minute or two, Lucario's climax finally came to a close, but he suddenly pulled himself out of my mouth.

"Hey, again?! I was really enjoying it!" I complained…

He had a look at me and then moved himself next to me while I was laying there and watched him.

"Hold on a second and have a look at yourself," he laughed. I gave him inquiring glance, so he pointed down at my hard-cock. I blushed and try to make up some answer, but…

"I think we need to do something to satisfy both of us, don't you think?" he winked at me.

"But I was enjoying it!" Right after I said it I realized what does he mean. He's surely thinking about 'that' thing… Damn it, I want it so badly, I'd like to say 'take me', but at the same time I'm afraid of it…

"No need to worry Shinji, you know I would never be able to deliberately hurt you, right?" His smile reassured me of everything. I can do this, I can do everything as long as he's with me.

"You're right. You don't know for how long I've been fantasizing of it deep inside me. Please Shun, let me be yours and only yours," I said with tears of happiness in my eyes.

"I would be honored," he replied and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shun," and I embraced him tightly around the neck like I was little child. He tightly held me with his paws while I was sitting in his lap - I felt so comfortable, so relaxed, so safely in his arms – the feelings I've never experienced before since I haven't had a chance to meet my father. I truly needed to get such an experience you can get only between males. We stayed like this for about a minute, until I felt his cock is asking for attention. I smiled at him, took my courage and once more gave him a deep kiss of passionate love burning inside us.

"Shall we begin?"

"As you wish, my love. But do you know that's going to hurt?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I'll endure everything for you. Just tell me what am I supposed to do?" I asked a little embarrassed…

"Very well, then. Just lie on your back and put your knees towards your chest," he ordered. "That's right… And now try to relax, because I need to prepare you properly."

"I'll give it my best shot, buddy." I tried to imagine submit to Shun, how much I'd like to pleasure him and be mounted, and how much I want it, and that I'm going to do it with the person I truly love… All these things helped a lot, although I won't be able to be in completely composure, not for my first time.

Shun started with his tongue, which worked its way around the tight orifice of mine and which was spreading Shun's saliva across it. Shun's soft tongue began to push deeper, to which I let out a gasp – it felt so good. But just when I started to like it, Shun pulled his tongue out, much to my disappointment, but I knew what'll happen next.

"I think you're ready… How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good," I smiled.

"Nice. Notwithstanding, let me ask this: Since it's your first time, I'll give you an opportunity to be on the top…"

"N-NO! I want you to be on the top, ma-… Shun!" After this I blushed violently – I don't know, how I was able to say it, no, I almost shouted it… As if I was about to lose him in some way.

"Heh, what a submissive trainer," he laughed and moved himself towards me. I hold my legs back with my hands, meanwhile Shun positioned his erection at my entrance and waited for a signal. I felt so vulnerable at this position, but at the same time I was so relieved to have Shun by my side.

"Do it, let me be yours!"

"My pleasure," he answered and slowly started to push his length forward. I grunted in pain as his entire cockhead entered in.

"Are you okay?" he asked and stopped for a moment.

"Yes, please, continue. I want to feel the whole length of yours deep inside me, notwithstanding of pain." Shun nodded and his tip started very slowly slid into me followed by inch after inch of the pulsing shaft. I tried to surpass the pain by forcing my own mind to think of other things, especially how good is to be with my lover right now in such an intimate moment.

"Please, kiss me!" I begged him. He didn't waste time, leaned closer to me and kissed me. I moaned as dog-like muzzle touched my lips again. His tongue was dancing with mine, but unfortunately we had to pull it off as we needed to breath. I also felt his dangerous spike touching my skin, to which I shivered, but at the same time it aroused me – I was under his completely mercy at the moment.

After a few minutes of his slowly pushing I noticed, that all of his length (expect knot) was penetrated inside me. It were incredible feelings – hot and throbbing shaft all inside me, I couldn't believe it… Lucario looked down on me with satisfaction.

"You look sexy like that, my boy," he grinned.

However I wanted to push it further once more, so I tried something to tease him: "Oh c - c'mon, skip it and start to fuck me already! - I know you've got a lot more!"

"Don't say it twice, or you're gonna regret it," he warned me.

"Do- it!" I pleaded as I was panting hard…

He leaned very close to me, be aware of his spike and whispered: "You've asked for it." The way he said it scared me a bit.

Shun pulled himself out, let his tip at my entrance and looked down at me again. Then he smirked, pressed forward and buried his shaft deep inside my pucker. It was incredibly hard for my first time. I gasped out in pain and tears welled in my eyes, but I've got to endure it and enjoy it as I asked for it.

"How does it feel now dear?" he said in a low voice as he kept his member inside me while his own knot was touching my skin.

"I-I…" I had a difficulties to catch my breath back, "l-love it… Breed me like a bitch, ma-!"

"You really do like it, huh? Okay, why not give you what you want, silly human," he said mischievously. He pulled out and thrust in once more, harder than before. He didn't gave me a time to recover and from now on he started pounding my ass with incredible speed, truly breeding me as his bitch. I felt as if we both were one person, one spirit, one soul exactly as we've promised each other. I was so happy to be able to keep my promise… All these things began to disappear along with the pain to be replaced with a pleasure along with the sparks of delight running through my body at lightning speed. For each thrust Shun made I felt like I was losing my own mind bit by bit as the pleasure was increasing rapidly… I was almost unable to perceive the world around me. I bet Shun lost his self-control long ago. Heh, I also bet we were doing a lot of noise.

After the most beautiful minutes of my life I sensed Shun's reaching close to its climax, so I whispered him into his ear: "S-Shun… Please… be by my side forever and merge our souls into one… Tie me, my doggy-love! - And no, I-I don't care…about pain!"

"Whenever you… want, my beloved," he said breathlessly…

He continued penetrating me while his knot was starting to stretch my ass open, trying to prepare me to be tied to him. It was enough for me to reach my climax. "S-Shun… I… can't hold it... anymore!" Right after I said it, my own cock started throbbing and shooting seed out onto my belly and Shun's creamy soft fur. My cumming caused my inner walls tightened and clamped down around Shun's cock. Shun kissed me deeply as he was reaching his own peak as well.

"I-I'm close by…"

"Go... head Shun … c-cum inside me... mark me… I'm only yours!"

He forced his knot as hard as he could deep inside me with a quiet plop and started immediately releasing rope after rope its warm tasty cum into my stomach, which began to swell on the amount of cum I was receiving. I screamed out his name as my limits were reached and Shun began to howling loudly. A few moments later his orgasm slowed and then stopped.

Shun rolled himself on his back and took me with him as we were still knotted – I cautiously lay down on his chest not to impale myself… We were enjoying the closeness of our bodies and were laying there for more than 30 minutes without any words. After we both were recovered a bit, Shun pulled free his knot and a rush of Shun's cum coated the surface of sleep bag below.

"Shinji?"

"…Yes buddy?"

"We made quite a mess, don't you think?" he giggled.

"Nothing we could do about," I laughed. "But you know, I don't think I'll be able to walk properly for at least one week," I added.

"Then I should carry you in my arms, because we have one last place to go…"

"Now? Kidding me?"

"C'mon," he picked me up in his arms and kissed me on my forehead, "you'll like it, I promise."

"W-Wait Shun, I'm still naked!" I said embarrassingly.

"Don't worry about it and trust me," he smiled.

"I trust you anyway and always will, Shun."

 ** _[10 minutes later]_**

"Here we are, my boy."

"Wau… That's fabulous place," I said in amazement. It were small hot springs with beautiful background, but we were only one there. I've never thought I would be able to see such a fabulous place in my life and that I would be able to visit it with beloved person.

"Shun, you're flawless partner. Although I'm repeating myself, I truly couldn't have asked for better mate. You've surprised me so many times today, that I can't even thank you enough. That's the best end of the day I could ever ask for and the best day of my entire life. Thank you, really."

"There's nothing to thank for buddy," he said softly, "I wanted to take you here anyway, I only was saving it for tomorrow, but I think we won't have so much of free time as we'll be sleeping the whole day, at least you, sleepyhead," he smiled.

"You know me too well," I chuckled softly.

We laid into these amazingly hot springs that washed off any dirt. I placed my head on Shun's shoulder and then we just were lying there in the beautiful moonlight. After a while I was getting tired until I fell asleep. Before I fell asleep though, Shun whispered in my ear words I've always been carrying and cherishing in my heart: "Together stronger, together one, buddy. Good night."


End file.
